Spree
Spree is a riotous cell leader of The Teeth.. Personality Relationships Blasto Spree butts heads with Blasto,Crime lord of East Allston since est. date of April 2009. No subordinates. No past history as a subordinate. Criminal history indicates cap of second degree murder, tendency to mass damage to property and persons. Produces uncontrolled lifeforms that are incapable of replication. Adversarial relationship with Accord (#13151), Spree (#14755) and Chain Man (#14114). - Excerpt from Interlude 19.x allegedly. Appearance The Teeth all wore costumes which had blades, spikes and spines all over them, as well as the teeth, bones and other body parts of their defeated foes. Abilities and Powers Spree has a master ability that allows him to produce a large amount of duplicates of himself in a very short amount of time; roughly 15 clones every three seconds.Four Sprees split off from him as he stood there, slightly hunched over as if bracing himself against recoil. They were produced with such force and speed that they briefly flew through the air, stumbling slightly as they hit the ground running. Three more Sprees were a fraction of a second after the first wave, with even more following a half-second behind them. Fifteen or so Sprees in three seconds, before I’d even had a chance to call out an order. Duplicates produced at the rate that a machine gun spat bullets. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 Because of this, he tends to serve as the Teeths front line combatant.Spree was the first to use his power, and I got a sense of just how and why the group had arrived at this present strategy. It wasn’t just that Butcher was dangerous enough to walk face-first into danger. They had Spree to form their front ranks. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 The clones rapidly degrade after their creation, ending up brain dead after a few seconds and reduced to pulp within 15 minutes.Spree's not as powerful as you make him out to be - the biomass degrades and trying to leverage the biomass is just going to create failed sorts of biokinesis. They degrade to the point that they end up brain dead within seconds and become meaty pulp within 15 minutes. - reddit comment by Wildbow. History Background Presumably a natural trigger. Operated out of Boston'The Teeth' Once a gang in Brockton Bay, they were nearly wiped out by the Slaughterhouse Nine. They re-established themselves as cells in New York and Boston, and have since rebuilt, though turnover has proved high enough that no original members remain – only the name survives. Savage, reckless, willing to do anything for a profit, they aim to oust the Undersiders and use violence to carve out a territory. - Cast (In Depth) for a time where he got into scuffles with the power players. Post-Echidna Came to Brockton Bay alongside the rest of the Teeth. Spree was defeated alongside the rest of his group, in the Destruction of the Teeth by the combined forces of the Undersiders and the Ambassadors. Likely arrested and in custody of the up Protectorate.I had let two days pass since my conversation with Miss Militia. Dealt with the Teeth. They weren’t all gone. Hemorrhagia had slipped away, as had Reaver, and there were rank and file troops. Parian still had some cleaning up to do, at the very least, but the Teeth weren’t the presence they had been. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Master Category:The Teeth Category:Villains Category:Worm Characters